


All Alone

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Newtina Appreciation Month, Nudity, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: A little Newtina fluff without plot. Contains hiking and a bit of flirting.





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild nudity, but the focus is on the fluff really.

It wasn’t the first time Newt woke up to the feel of fresh air on his skin. Camping out in the wild allowed them much welcomed peace and sleeping under the open sky was more than welcoming as well. He cracked an eye open and with a sideways view of the world he took a moment to admire the quiet lake just an arms toss away.

Shifting onto his back he looked to Tina instead, letting his hand come up to touch her bare back. Carefully pulling down the blanket they were covered with to reveal more of her naked body. Cheekily letting his hand slide over the slight curve of her hip before gently squeezing her bum. That got him the reaction he hoped for.

  
“Oi!” Tina groaned, but he could hear the smile in her voice,

  
“What is it you think you’re doing, Mr Scamander?” she murmured and rolled onto her back to look at him. Eyes barely cracked open in the morning sun.

“Um-” he smiled, making in clear that he had no intention to offer her any excuse for his curious hands. Her tired smile returned as she admired the view and then the lovely man and his freckled skin next to her. Before it suddenly dawned on her how bare they were,

  
“I’m naked!” she swiftly rolled over and ended up partly ontop of his chest in an effort to cover her breasts,

  
“How did you convince me to sleep outside naked!” she laughed.

Newt grunted at the sudden weight on his chest before letting out a soft laugh,

  
“We’re alone, Tina. It’s not as if the creatures care,” he promised. In fact Dougal was snoozing with the Niffler and Daisy - the Hippogriff they newly had gotten, by a long since dead bonfire. The other creatures either still in the case of somewhere in the nearby surroundings,

“Still-” Tina sighed and settled more comfortably against his chest, quite enjoying the soft wind on her back in her current position,

  
“If we are hiking others might too,” she pointed out, nuzzling against his neck. Settling in for more sleep despite her very own words.

“If that’s how you feel we can get up,” he smirked, shifting just a fraction before Tina held him down and shook her read. Refusing to move off him,

  
“Nu-uh. Stay.”


End file.
